


Ends of the Earth

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Song fic, healing'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: After L'manburg is blown up, people take time to heal and be better people. And they all get a happy ending. Honestly super wholesome and I think it is a nice happy ending after all the sad stuff these characters have been through.  Also, not many tags because I am too sleep-deprived to tag everything properly but I might later on.songfic based on the song: Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron.
Relationships: Don't interact if you ship minors or people who are uncomfortable with it., Ever - Relationship, Family dynamic., No shipping - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 4





	Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the actual song or Meet me in the Wood's also by Lord Huron, they are super good and what this is based on. They also are just great songs. Enjoy!

Oh, there’s a river that winds on forever.

Glatt looks into the river below him as he sits on a bridge. This bridge is filled with history but it is really a simple wooden bridge. It may be connected to the Prime Path, sure, but it was just wood. It was the memories the people had of events that happened on, near, or by it that held power. Glatt couldn’t remember things sometimes. Actually, he couldn’t remember much of anything. Half of it was because he was in a drunken haze for most of his life and the other half was that when he was sober, which wasn’t often, he was angry and mad and didn’t have any non-negative memories. He would see people and knew he should know them but didn’t. He stayed invisible because why be visible to people you don’t know? Death was certainly lonely for him. 

I’m gonna see where it leads.

Jack had been gone from the Essimpie and L’manburg for quite a while, relaxing when he could in such a turbulent world. He was surprised to see L’manburg a crater again but only because it was super deep. He knew something like this would happen, it was always easier to see the whole picture when you have more of an outside perspective. Jack knew most of the people involved in the war, at least enough to know what they did in times of war, as that was really the only time there was, times of peace few and far between. 

He knew that such strong personalities and power struggles wouldn’t end well, especially with all the trauma and anger many of those involved had. Jack walked over to his house, which was thankfully, only partially destroyed, most of his chests still intact though they had been pillage quite a bit. He grabbed some wood and repaired his house a bit, enough that it was safe, and began to get supplies. Jack wondered if he could make some farms in the hole, make something productive and beautiful out of sadness and grief and anger.

Oh, there’s a mountain that no man has mounted. I’m gonna stand on the peak.

Techno, Philza, and Ranboo stood on a hill overlooking their little settlement. The dog’s kennel, Ranboo’s house to their left, Techno’s house, and in a way Phil’s house in front of them. As they were no longer focused on the ‘minor’ act of terrorism to prove a point, they had more time to work on their area. A greenhouse had been built, inside of which were growing potatoes, obviously, carrots, wheat, and pumpkins. Techno spent a good chunk of his day in there, while Phil traded with villagers and Ranboo too care of the dogs, which liked him a lot. They lived in peace and were comfortable in their lives. Ranboo was a nice addition and gave Techno someone new to teach combat to, something he enjoyed greatly. Phil spent a lot of time getting better at cooking goo tasting meals, not just nutritional for survival meals. They had all grown closer over the few months they had spent in their area, and were able to heal from a lot of trauma. Most of all, Ranboo go better at remembering, Phil learned how to treat people better, and Techno learned how to relax.  
Out there’s a land time don’t command. Wanna be the first to arrive.

Dream had left Esimmpie behind, including everyone around it after a little reality check from Sam, who was very tired and absolutely done with Dream being an absolutely crappy human being. He ended up in a dark oak forest far from anywhere else as he needed time to himself. He took off his mask more often, and eventually broke it, deciding it didn’t help him much. He needed to be himself and relax. He sent a letter to his family for the first time in a long time and began to let himself tell jokes again, and instead of making weapons, make buildings filled with material. He knew that one day he wanted to make amends. When that day came, he would give everyone a special gift and materials that they could use to rebuild there friendship. He was still working on feelings, especially processing his own, which he had bottled up for a long time. Needless to say, while it was hard, he felt much better and lighter now. His sister had even come to visit him, and he will admit that he hugged her for a long time. He was starting ith the relationships most important to him, his family, who he had slowly stop talking to after he began to govern the Esmmipie. Dream began to know peace again.

No time for ponderin’ why I’m-a wandering. Not while we are both still alive.

Sam, after talking to Dream, had left, Quakity joining him. They hadn’t talked much in the past but Quakity felt like he needed a fresh start. They traveled the land, past the borders they used to know. They became good friends and became brothers by everything but blood. It was a jolly time for them, leaving all the hurt behind and simply living. They saw great sights and made small monuments along the way. If you followed the path they laid, you would learn the story of Essimpie and L’Manburg, and of not giving up and learning when to step away. They had found Jacks vacation house and stayed there for a bit. Eventually they moved on. One day, they would settle down, but not yet, they had more to do, and a story to tell.

To the end’s of the earth, would you follow me?

Wilbur had become human again. He didn’t necessarily regret it but it hurt. A lot. He wondered if it was worth it. Either way, he would make the most of his life and would mend his broken relationships. He started with Fundy, who did it best to leave his father behind, not wanting to deal with the feelings in his head about what had happened. Fundy wandered far away and back again, Wilbur not giving up. Eventually, Fundy got tired of running from his problems and talked with Wilbur. Fundy expressed his frustrations and Wilbur expressed his regret. After months of working to mend their relationship, they became father and son again. Wilbur would write songs for Fundy, who wrote poems for him. They enjoyed being family again and cherished every little thing. And if sally ended up back in the picture, and they were are a whole family again, only they would say.

There’s a world meant for our eye’s to see. To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? If you will have to say my goodbyes to me.

Eret, Niki, Puffy, Karl, SapNap, George, Tommy, and Tubbo all parted ways in the end. Eret, Niki, and Puffy left to the underground city, which was filled with laughter and fresh baked goods all the time. Karl and SapNap left to who knows where, apparently tagging along with Bad, Skeppy, Antfrost, and, RedVelevet. They all ended up making anew city which was chaotic, fun and silly. Muffins where the national food, swear words were replaced with Honk, and pranks were commonplace. 

Oh, there’s and Iland where all things are silent, I gotta sing a tune.

George took Tommy and Tubbo to heal, Being the good big brother he truly was in his heart. (the British boys of chaos are brothers and you can’t say otherwise for the purposes of this story. They are known as the BBC.) Life was good and they healed. George taught the boys how to sleep through literally everything, Tubbo got a bee farm, Tommy learned to build with other blocks besides cobble and they all learned to relax. Music could always be heard from BBC HQ. 

Oh, there's a desert that size can't be measured. I'm gonna count all the dunes. Out there's a world that calls for me, girl. Headin' out into the unknown.

Well if there are strangers and all kinds of danger, please don't say I'm going alone.  
To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see. To the ends of the earth, would you follow me. Well if you want, I will say my goodbyes to me.  
I was a-ready to die for you, baby, doesn't mean I'm ready to stay. What good is livin' a life you've been given. If all you do is stand in one place.  
I'm on a river that winds on forever. Follow 'til I get where I'm going, maybe I'm headin' to die but, I'm still gonna try, I guess I'm goin' alone

Glatt in his spectral form was able to see the story unfold. He saw the healing and the moving on. He saw relationships formed and rebuilt. He saw people smile. He came back as a ghost because he had unfinished business. He himself didn’t know what it was but knew it was done. The place that had gone to disarray, which was partially hi fault was fixed. He passed on.

Eventually, everyone made their way back. They made up, they laughed together and become one big family. They shared stories and as the legends say, if you go far enough, and look enough, there is one of them left. An immortal ghost to tell the story to the end of time, a man who used to forget everything but no remembered it all. He told his story to those who listened and they passed the story on. Eventually, they too passed on. The story surviving in legend, their purpose fulfilled. While some don’t know how true it may be, the lesson s from it are invaluable. So take heed, if you go to see the old places yourself, you must go alone, as that is the only way to find the place of legend. Take heed to warnings and remember that family isn’t always in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep-deprived so it may not be the best but hey, please listen to the actual song. It's a bop. also gave it a happy ending to all of everything and I hope it was satisfying. Oh and please let me know it you liked it in the comments, it helps to keep me motivated. Love you all!


End file.
